PS: I'm a Werewolf
by lulunotbobby
Summary: Remus Lupin reencontra uma velha amiga, que esconde novos segredos desde a ultima vez que lhe viu ou quase . Só que existem coisas que voce nao pode deixar de contar pra um amigo a , como exemplo, que voce é um lobisomem.
1. Chapter 1

- Evans e Black, Potter e Diggory e... Hm, essa vai ser interessante. Lupin e Carnevale. – o professor anunciou. – Vamos! Todos se juntem conforme eu falei.

Todos os alunos começaram a trocar de lugar. Remus lançou um sorriso de canto para a nova parceira de DCAT. Ela retribui o sorriso e voltou a atenção para o professor.

- No terceiro ano os senhores aprenderam sobre as criaturas das trevas. Este ano foi descoberto um novo feitiço contra lobisomens, portanto, todos os alunos do terceiro ano para cima estão aprendendo esse feitiço novo. – Lupin suspirou, já vendo o "interesse" do professor – Na ultima pagina do livro vão encontrar o novo feitiço. Treinem o feitiço com o seu parceiro, se a ponta do nariz dele ficar azul, significa que funcionou. Nos lobisomens, é obvio, o efeito é outro, mas leiam sobre isso no livro. Cada dupla em um canto, vou corrigir o relatório da semana passada de vocês, e como dever dessa semana, uma revisão completa sobre lobisomens de um metro. Comecem.

O professor sentou em sua mesa e começou a ler os deveres, atento a ultima dupla. Lupin e Carnevale foram pro canto mais distanciado da sala, por razões obvias, pelo menos pra Remus. Lily Evans e Sirius Black discutiam próximo a eles, mas não era perigo. Sirius cuidaria pra moça não ver nada.

A garota encarou o parceiro com um sorriso de canto nos lábios.

- Parece que mesmo depois de 7 anos você ainda não se lembrou de mim, não é Remus? – ela disse, se encostando na parede, olhando para o cadarço de seu all star, ainda sorrido tímida.

Remus riu, trocando o peso dos pés.

- Como? – ele disse, cético, olhando pra ela.

Ela o olhou nos olhos, ainda sorrindo de canto, e foi até sua bolsa. Pegou um pequeno espelho de maquiagem de mármore, ou pelo menos era o que parecia ser. Ela foi até atrás de uma estante de livros, onde nem mesmo o professor podia vê-los, e por curiosidade, Lupin a seguiu.

- Vamos ver se isso refresca sua memória.

Ela abriu o espelho, que não verdade não era um espelho, e continha água dentro. Uma água escura, que parecia feita de fumaça. A garota levou a varinha até a têmpora esquerda, onde, ao tirar o cabelo, Remus pôde ver uma pequena cicatriz. Um cortinho superficial, provavelmente feito em um tombo. Ele riu internamente ao lembrar da quantidade de cortes iguais a esse ele tinha espalhado pelo corpo inteiro. Ela retirou devagar a varinha, e da ponta da varinha, o garoto podia ver um fiapinho de fumaça prateada sair.

Remus observou-a com cuidado, maravilhado com o que ela estava fazendo. Aquilo, com certeza era uma Penseira. Em miniatura! Quando a fumaça caiu na água, ele pôde ver o pensamento clarear.

Na imagem, duas crianças brincavam num gira-gira em um parquinho abandonado, no meio de uma pracinha aberta, com algumas casas em volta. Os dois revezavam em que girava, não paravam de rir nunca. A garotinha segurava uma pequena coruja de pelúcia no braço, preta como carvão. Os dois riam sem parar, exibindo janelinhas recém adquiridas.

"- Filha, vem lanchar!" – uma voz chamou de uma das casas, uma casa verde claro.

"- Mãe, eu to brincando com o Remmy!" – a garotinha gritou, olhando para o amigo.

"- Vai!" – o menino sussurrou, levantando do brinquedo.

"- Não, espera!" – ela o segurou pelo casaco, atenta à mãe.

"- Chama ele pra vim lanchar também ué! Tem bolo de chocolate."

Os dois sorriram juntos, e correram em disparada para a casa da garota, estomago roncando.

A imagem foi escurecendo, e Remus sorriu com a lembrança. O gira-gira velho, a Praça das Carambolas, a casinha verde, o bolo de chocolate, o casaco de aviador. O fiapo de fumaça voltou graciosamente para a têmpora da moça. Ela fechou a pequena penseira e com um agito da varinha fez uma coruja negra e remendada de pelúcia aparecer e desaparecer novamente.

Remus riu sonoramente e abraçou a garota com força, a levantando do chão. Ela o abraçou de volta, rindo junto, tirando o sorrisinho do canto e o abrindo largamente.

- Meu Deus, Bobby, quanto tempo.

- Nem tanto tempo sabe... Eu te vi ontem, e antes de ontem, e antes de antes de ontem, e antes...

- Ah, você entendeu! – Remus a soltou, ainda sorrindo para a amiga – Por que você nunca falou comigo antes?

- Ah... Sei lá... Na verdade eu só te reconheci no terceiro ano, tipo, eu não lembrava o seu sobrenome, e esses dois anos que passaram, sei lá... eu nunca tive oportunidade de falar a sós com você, você tava sempre rodeado de amigos... E também que eu queria ver se você ia lembrar.

- Ah, você tinha que ter falado comigo sua louca! Caraca, quanto tempo... – ele disse, passando a mão no cabelo e verificando se aquele pequeno "reencontro" havia chamado muita atenção.

- Pois é, desde aquele dia que você sumiu sem mais nem menos, _sem nem se despedir_... – o sorriso dela se apagou, e ela cruzou os braços de forma acusatória.

- Ah... É... Me descupe por aquilo. Ham, meus... Er... Meus Pais quiseram se mudar e... Foi de uma hora pra outra que eles decidiram. E eu não tive tempo de me despedir de ninguém da vila.

- De ninguém da vila... Há, eu era sua única amiga! – ela disse, esboçando um sorriso por causa da clara mentira que ele havia acabado de contar, mas não ia insistir. Uma hora ele ia contar a verdade – E você era o meu único... Eu fiquei detonada quando eu fui até o parque e o meu melhor amigo havia sumido.

- Me desculpe Bobby, de verdade... – ele colocou a mão no braço dela.

- Não tem importância agora... – ela riu sem graça – Ham, pra onde você foi?

- Eu fui para uma casinha no meio do nada... Meus pais acharam mais seguro viver onde os bruxos das trevas não pudessem me encontrar... E você? Como está sua mãe?

O rosto dela escureceu por completo, e ela olhou para baixo. Ficou em silencio por um momento, e Remus não entendeu.

- Ela... Ela morreu Remmy – ela disse, fazendo-o se sentir péssimo.

- Jesus, Bobby, eu sinto muito – ele disse, pálido, e abraçou a amiga com cuidado.

Eles ficaram daquele jeito, e novamente, Remus verificou se ninguém estava assistindo. Ele a soltou com carinho.

- Vamos mudar de assunto ok? Talvez outro dia a gente volte a conversar sobre isso e... – ela disse, fracamente.

- Sobre isso o que senhorita? – o professor surgiu do nada ao lado deles, a fazendo pular de susto – Pelo que eu saiba, a aula era pra praticar feitiços, e não para conversar.

- Desculpe, professor. – os dois disseram juntos.

O professor bufou e voltou para a sua mesa. Remus sacou a varinha e se posicionou na frente dela, de um jeito que o professor pudesse ver, mas se certificou que ninguém mais visse.

- Se importa se eu começar? – ele perguntou.

- Ah... Não, claro. – ela disse, sem muita certeza.

Ela respirou fundo quanto ele apontou a varinha para ela e disse "Lunardius". Ele se surpreendeu quando o nariz dela não ficou azul, e ela fez uma cara de horror e colocou a mão na cabeça. Ele nem viu direito quando ela ergueu a varinha rápido e repetiu o mesmo procedimento.

Ele fez uma careta, e pareceu preste a vomitar. Bobby abriu bem os olhos e se apoiou na mesa, ainda com a mão na cabeça. Ele não agüentou e correu até a mesa do professor, que tinha visto tudo e apenas ergueu a mão. Remus correu o mais rápido que pôde até a enfermaria, sentindo que a qualquer momento ia perder os sentidos.

Bobby ficou lá parada, no mesmo lugar que estava antes de Lupin sair que nem um louco. Sentiu a visão dobrar, e a dor de cabeça cruciante. Todas suas juntas estalaram ao mesmo tempo, e ela não conseguiu se segurar direito. Ela tentou focar a visão, mas falhou.

Cambaleou até a mesa do professor, sem firmeza nenhuma, tentando agir naturalmente, mesmo sabendo que parecia um pingüim.

- Pro... Pro... Prof... Ala... Hosp... Dor... Ahh – ela murmurou, sem conseguir falar.

- Pode ir você também. – ele disse, sem tirar o olho do dever que corrigia.

Ela pegou suas coisas e se arrastou pelas paredes até a ala hospitalar, parecendo um zumbi. Levou 20 minutos para descer os andares e quando chegou lá, Remus já parecia bem, e estava saindo.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ele disse, assustado, assim que viu ela virando o corredor, com o tronco caído pro lado da parede, e as pernas se movimentando em um ângulo esquisito. Seu rosto estava branco, e os olhos exibiam olheiras destacadas. Sua testa brilhava de suor. Pegou-a pelo braço e a ajudou a chegar na maca que estava há dois minutos antes.

Madame Giácomo, a enfermeira gordinha, tomou o lugar do garoto assim que os viu.

- Vá meu querido, eu cuido dela, ela vai ficar bem. Agora sai.

Remus saiu de lá encabulado.

Será que a culpa era dele?

Não havia mais ninguém que havia sido afetado pelo feitiço a não ser eles dois. E ela era perfeitamente normal, ele sabia o cheiro de um lobisomem. A única explicação plausível era que, o fato de o feitiço ter sido lançado por um lobisomem, provavelmente fez o feitiço funcionar em uma humana.

Droga, ele tinha acabado de "reencontrá-la" e já tinha tirado a pressão dela. Deu um tapa na própria testa e se dirigiu ao Salão Principal, já que faltavam apenas 3 minutos para o almoço.

Os alunos começaram a sentar na mesa da Grifinória, e Remus ficou atento às garotas que entravam no salão, esperando por Bobby.

Será que ele devia contar tudo para ela? Eles eram amigos antes mesmo de ele se tornar um lobisomem. Ela sabia que ele não era um monstro, certo? E ainda não conseguia acreditar que já estava estudando a 4 anos e 2 meses com ela e nunca havia notado-a. Ela estava diferente... Os cabelos, que sempre ficavam em duas marias-chiquinhas, estavam soltos, e bem mais compridos, presos apenas por uma pequena presilha, que tirava o cabelo de seu rosto. Antes, quando eles tinham 8 anos, ela era ligeiramente mais alta que ele, hoje, ele era uma cabeça mais alto. Ela usava maquiagem, os olhos com delineador preto.

Ela estava mais bonita. É claro, todos ficam mais bonitos com todos os dentes na boca, sem janelas. Os olhos continuavam os mesmos. Cor de âmbar, e sempre mudavam de cor conforme a luz. E jeito de sorrir também.

- Hogwarts para Remus Lupin? Você está ai? – Sirius disse, o chacoalhando, quebrando seu raciocínio.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu estava distraído... O que disse?

- Que você tava distraído eu percebi. E comendo que nem um louco também. – Sirius disse ao seu lado, fazendo James, que estava sentado na frente dos dois, rir. – Eu perguntei quem era a garota.

- Que garota? – Remus perguntou, garfando um pedaço de torta.

- Que garota... Você ta lento hoje hein? Aquela ali – Sirius segurou a cabeça dele e apontou para uma garota que comia 4 tortinhas de abóbora de uma vez, ao mesmo tempo.

- Não sei, não é aquela Diggory? Irmã do Amus?

- Não essa, jumento, a que acabou de sentar do lado da Diggory, que ta se servindo, que você ficou de abracinho na aula de DCAT – Sirius cutucou seu ombro, o provocando.

- Ah, é uma menina que era minha melhor amiga no vilarejo que eu morava antes de... Vocês sabem. Chama Bobby.

- Bobby? Pensei que Robert era nome de homem.

- Depois eu que sou o jumento. É Roberta, os pais dela nasceram na Itália. Roberta Carnevale.

- Ah... Saquei. Você gosta dela.

- Não, ela era minha melhor amiga e eu estava com saudades, por isso abracei ela. Ela é super legal – ele disse, num tom casual forçado.

- Você gosta dela – James afirmou.

- Para, gente.

- Olha a gargantilha dela... O pingente é uma lua... Que engraçado – James disse.

Remus virou o pescoço tão rápido que doeu. Nããão. Não podia ser. Ela estava usando a gargantilha que ele tinha deixado pra ela antes de partir!

- Que foi? – Sirius disse, observando o olhar pasmo do amigo.

- Eu dei esse negocio pra ela quando a gente tinha 8 anos, antes de ir para minha casa isolada... Já era pra ter estragado.

- Vish Moony, você gosta dela e ela gosta de você – James provocou.

- É serio, já perdeu a graça. – Remus disse, sério.

- Vamo lá falar com ela? – Sirius perguntou para James.

- Bora – ele se levantou.

- Não gente - é serio - gente - BAH! – Remus se levantou também.

Os três andaram até a ponta da mesa da Grifinória. Sirius sentou no lugar que antes Victoria Diggory sentava, e James sentou do outro lado dela. Ela parou de comer e soltou o garfo e a faca, olhando de um para o outro, que a espremiam levemente. Não percebeu quando Remus sentou à sua frente.

- Pois não? – ela perguntou.

- Sirius Black, muito prazer.

- James Potter.

- Eu sei o nome de vocês, quero saber o motivo da agradável presença dos senhores – ela ironizou.

Os dois se olharam, e Remus riu, fazendo a garota o notar.

- Ah, olá Remus – ela pegou o garfo e a faca de volta e continuou comendo sua torta, com um pouco de dificuldade – Ei, parem de me esmagar, faz favor.

- Desculpe pelos dois. Você está melhor? – ele disse, preocupado.

- Muito melhor, não se preocupe. A Madame Giacomo disse que eu fiquei assim por não ter tomado café hoje de manha... Acordei muito tarde... Er, e você? Que que aconteceu? Você estava bem pior que eu.

Remus olhou para os dois amigos, sem saída. Ele devia ter adivinhado que ela ia querer saber o que tinha acontecido, e devia já ter arrumado uma desculpa. Ele tinha decidido não contar, afinal, ela era uma pessoa normal apesar de tudo... Era melhor não arriscar. A ultima coisa que queria naquele momento era que sua melhor amiga de infância, que tinha acabado de "reencontrar", parasse de falar com ele.

- Ah... é... é... Bem... Eu... – ele gaguejou sob o olhar acusatório dela.

- Fomos nós. A gente lançou um feitiço pra tentar embaraçar o Remus na sua frente, mas não deu muito certo, e provavelmente sem-querer atingiu você também. Desculpem-nos, os dois – James disse.

Remus suspirou aliviado. Ah, como amava os amigos que tinha.

- Não tem problema. Eu ainda não entendi por que vocês quiseram sentar aqui. Sabe, eu sei o quanto sou popular – ela disse, sarcasticamente, se servindo de mais torta, que estava acabando.

Os três se olharam, surpresos com a reação dela.

- Eles me perguntaram quem é você, eu disse, e eles vieram aqui. Boa a pergunta a sua.

- Ah, eu vim só pra conhecer a primeira namorada do Remus – Sirius disse, piscando para James.

Ela deixou os talheres caírem no prato de novo, e encarou o garoto à frente.

- Você, caham, você disse que eu fui a sua primeira namorada? – ela engasgou.

- Não! – ele disse, exasperado.

- Disse sim – James disse, rindo.

- Não falei nada! Bobby, é serio, se eu fosse você eu ignorava esses dois. Eles só sabem falar merda.

- Eu acredito em você... Ãh, te vejo depois, Rem.

Com isso, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu, andando a passos largos para a sala comunal da Grifinória.

- HMMMMMM... "Te vejo depois Rem!" – James começou, com uma voz de menina.

- Aí tem coisa...

- Calem a boca, mó mancada de vocês.

- Ah, você devia agradecer. Falando a verdade, o que aconteceu com ela? – James perguntou, se abaixando um pouco.

- Na aula, eu lancei o feitiço contra lobisomens primeiro, depois ela lançou. Eu passei mal e, eu acho, pelo fato do meu problema, afetou ela também. – Remus respondeu, se abaixando também.

- Esquisito. Coitada. – Sirius disse.

- Pois é. Tudo pronto pra amanhã à noite?

- Sim. Talvez, o fato de amanha ser o primeiro dia da lua cheia tenha contribuído para o que aconteceu com Bobby. – James indagou.

- Talvez. – Remus disse, chateado, olhando para o lugar onde ela havia saído.


	2. Chapter 2

Depois de sair da mesa, Bobby foi imediatamente falar com McGonnagal. Bateu três vezes na porta dela e entrou após ouvir um "entre".

- Olá professora – ela disse, se sentando na cadeira na frente da mesa da professora.

- Olá querida. Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu nessas férias – a professora disse, com uma expressão preocupada.

- Eu também sinto – ela respondeu, triste.

- Vai ser sua primeira vez?

- Segunda. A primeira foi nas férias.

- Conseguiu o robe especial?

- Consegui. Foi difícil, mas consegui.

- Bom, então coma o máximo que puder, e nem pense em tomar nada energético hein! Nos encontramos nas porta do Salão Principal às 22 horas, amanha.

- Tudo certo. Obrigada, professora.

- Oh, querida, não me agradeça.

- Tchau.

Bobby se levantou e saiu da sala da professora, se dirigiu ao seu dormitório. Trocou de roupa, a coluna começando a estalar, pegou uma bolsa de couro velha vazia. Pegou um livrinho de palavras cruzadas e uma caneta, afinal, suas origens trouxas ainda tinham influencia sobre ela, mesmo depois de 2 anos morando numa comunidade inteiramente bruxa, com exceção de seu pai trouxa, que havia se mudado novamente nessas ferias para o bairro trouxa perto do vilarejo bruxo, a deixando sozinha com a casa que morava antes de sua mãe morrer. Enfiou no bolso e caminhou calmamente até o quadro das frutas, fez cócegas na pêra, que se chacoalhou um pouquinho e mostrou a passagem para a cozinha. Ela precisaria encher sua bolsa com coisas bem engordativas.

Mas o que ela não esperava era encontrar os Marotos na cozinha.

Na verdade, eles não a viram. Ela entrou sorrateiramente, e os elfos estavam dando atenção aos três garotos. Ela se enfurnou na dispensa e começou a carregar a bolsa com o que podia, atenta à conversa do lado de fora.

- ...Vocês não vão parar com isso? – ela distinguiu a voz de Remus.

- Ela é gata! Não tem problema nenhum. – James disse.

- Isso aí! Só da uns amassos básicos, depois vocês podem voltar a brincar de BFF's.

- CHEGA! Eu não vou ficar com ela! Ela é só minha amiga, inferno!

- Ui, ta nervosa! – Sirius comentou.

- TPL – James disse casualmente, pegando um cacho de uvas numa fruteira imensa.

Remus bufou, e com uma calma falsa se virou para os dois.

- TPL? – ele perguntou.

- Tensão pré-lua – Sirius explicou, pegando uma cereja da fruteira.

Remus começou a ficar vermelho. Respirou fundo, contou até 10.

Bobby no começo não entendeu. O que aquilo significava? E eles estavam falando dela? Não, não era possível. Mas ela não podia negar que sempre teve uma queda por Remus, mesmo quando eles tinham apenas 8. Desde que ele sumira, não havia um dia sequer que não usasse sua gargantilha, o ultimo suspiro de sua presença. E agora estava lindo. Sempre fora, na verdade. Desde o primeiro dia no primeiro ano, quando o viu sentando no banquinho de três pernas e ser sorteado para a Gifinória, ela tinha achado sua beleza familiar, e no terceiro ano, quando finalmente se tocou que aquele Remus Lupin era o seu Remmy da casa do lado, que conhecia desde os quatro anos, tudo ficou explicado. Mas não importava. Mesmo que eles estivessem falando dela, ele tinha deixado claro que não ia ficar com ela.

Argh.

Não notou quando a mochila já estava cheia, e se distraiu ao barulho lá de fora. Levou um susto quando a maçaneta começou a girar, e se encolheu atrás de um saco de batatas. A porta fechou novamente.

- Bibky precisa de batatas pra fazer comida... – Bobby ouviu uma vozinha aguda cantarolar vindo na sua direção.

Droga. Era OBVIO que se alguém entrasse, ia justamente precisar do que ela estivesse usando. Ela apostava que se fosse um saco de bosta de vaca, ela tinha certeza que a pessoa ia ter que precisar do estrume. Certeza. Dois bracinhos envolveram o saco de batatas que estava escondida (justo o dela, entre dezenas de sacos de batata). A elfa ergueu o saco, mas logo o deixou cair, com um gritinho rápido e estridente. Bobby colocou o indicador nos lábios, pedindo silencio.

- Que-quem é você? – Bibky perguntou, ainda surpresa.

- Algum problema aí? – Sirius perguntou do lado de fora.

- Não! Nenhum! Bibky tropeçou – a elfa mentiu, e logo depois se deu um tapa no rosto.

- Não se machuque! Meu nome é Bobby, sou da Grifinória. Finge que eu não to aqui. To só pegando comida! E agora vai, antes que eles desconfiem. E obrigada, Bibky! – ela sussurrou, se escondendo atrás de outro saco de batatas.

Com o movimento que fez, seu joelho estalou estridente. Ela empalideceu, e a elfinha estalou os dedos. A porta da dispensa abriu, e Bobby pensou que tudo estava perdido [drama: on].

- Tudo bem ai? – James disse, parado na porta da dispensa.

- Tu-tudo! Bibky está um pouco atrapalhada hoje...

- Eu pensei der ouvido um barulho de estalo...

- Foi a Bibky! Ela dormiu mal essa noite...

- Entendi... – James disse, com um olhar desconfiado passando por todos os cantos.

Bobby sentiu o olhar dele passar reto sobre ela. Ué. Ela até tinha formulado uma desculpa, era a sua especialidade. Desculpas. Mas parece que ele não tinha a visto... Ela olhou para a própria mão, e quase gritou. Estava invisível! Bibky tinha usado magia para lhe salvar! Por isso que James não havia visto nada...

- Bom, então a gente já vai indo. Obrigado a todos, até. – Remus disse, e Bobby pôde ver seu olhar desconfiado passar por ela, igual a James.

- O que pretende fazer agora? – Sirius perguntou a Remus, indo em direção à saída.

- Vou tentar achar a Bobby. Quero tentar fazer o trabalho de DCAT até amanha.

Bobby ouviu os dois marotos rindo do terceiro ao saírem da cozinha. Bibky se voltou para ela e estalou os dedos novamente. Ela estava visível agora. Ela se ajoelhou na frente da elfa, ficando da altura dela.

- Muito obrigada Bibky, você é dez. – ela disse, sorrindo.

- Ah, que é isso, Bibky só quis ajudar...

- E ajudou muito.

- A senhora precisa de mais alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigada. Só peço que finjam que eu nunca estive aqui. – ela se dirigiu aos elfos, que olhavam surpresos para ela, por não terem visto-a entrando.

- Claro claro!

- Tchau gente.

A caminho da porta, o quadro das frutas girou novamente, e Bobby se jogou com tudo atrás de um balcão cheio de panelas, por sorte não acertando nenhuma. Sentiu algo voando fora de seu bolso, mas não era sua varinha. Ela praguejou quando ouviu a voz de Sirius preencher o local.

- Acho que eu esqueci minha jaqueta e... De quem é esse livrinho esquisito?

Droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga droga. Não abre, não abre, não abre...

- R.C. Eu já ouvi essas iniciais em algum lugar...

ÇSAJ CVMKAPI EJPNFVPAK S FKNPIFG EPINFP KNVPAKN VPKA DVPAIF NEPNFP ANVDPN P FVNDPI VP IDNPIND AKNFRP RENCD.

Argh.

- Sim, sim, tem uma R.C. na Grifinória...

É meus caros, é o fim.

- Já sei!

Um beijo pra todos.

- Regina Cidrone! Isso.

Bobby suspirou alto, e com o movimento, vez uma das panelas cair, fazendo o maroto se virar diretamente para ela. Ele começou a caminhar, e Bobby estava prestes a chorar [drama, drama, drama]. Caramba, e isso porque ela só veio roubar comida. É, castigo.

- Oh senhor Sirius, você achou meu livrinho! – Bobby ouviu Bibky falar bem perto de onde estava. Ficou imóvel.

- Seu? Eu pensei que fosse de uma garota lá da-

- É meu! Na verdade era da minha falecida Senhora, Lady Rafaela Cornélius... Desculpe, devo ter deixado cair do meu bolsinho...

- Ah, ta... – Bobby viu o garoto tentando espiar onde ela estava – Bom, já peguei minha jaqueta, acho que vou indo.

Bobby ouviu os passos do garoto passarem do quadro das frutas, e ela pulou pra fora do balcão, assustando Bibky.

- OHHH YEAHH, VALEU BIBKY! Agora eu vou embora, antes que o Dumbledore resolva aparecer também... – Bobby disse pulando, ajeitando a bolsa e tirando o livrinho da mãozinha da elfa – Tcha-au!

Bobby correu todo o caminho até seu dormitório, afinal, Remus estava procurando por ela! Pegou um atalho que comia metade das escadas e dava no corredor da entrada da torre da Grifinória. Subiu as escadas até seu dormitório e colocou a bolsa de comida na cama. Pegou um cupcake azul na bolsa e saiu de lá em direção à sala comunal. Hmmmmmm, blueberry. Ela não sabia o que Remus queria dizer com "querer fazer o trabalho antes de amanha", mas ela concordava. Ninguém merecia ter que fazer trabalho num dia tão... Especial quanto amanha.

Uma idéia surgiu em sua mente... Será que ele sabia de seu segredo? Porque se ele soubesse faria todo o sentido. Não... Não teria como saber... Ela só tinha voltado a falar com ele hoje , e nunca tinha acontecido ainda dentro de Hogwarts. Não era possível.

Ela estava sentada no sofá perto da lareira comendo o ultimo pedaço de seu precioso cupcake quando viu os marotos entrarem. Parou de olhar para eles e começou a jogar os pedacinhos da embalagem do cupcake na lareira para assistir queimar. Logo, sentiu alguém se aproximando mesmo esse alguém não estar fazendo ruído nenhum, não sabia como, mas sabia. Não olhou para trás, até por que, no ângulo que estava, seu pescoço estalaria anormalmente.

- Buu – Remus disse em seu ouvido.

2 meses atrás, ela teria levado um susto monstruoso, mas agora, ela sentia tudo a sua volta.

- Olá Remus – ela disse calma, sem olhar pra ele ainda.

- Ah, sem graça, era pra você ter levado um susto. Ei, que tal a gente fazer o trabalho de DCAT agora? Pra ficar livre de uma vez...

- Ótimo, vou pegar minhas coisas, já venho.

Bobby se levantou e foi até seu dormitório. Pegou o livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas Nível 5 na bolsa, um pergaminho novo, e uma pena com um tinteiro, Voltou para a Sala Comunal com uma maçã verde na boca, e encontrou Remus com suas coisas numa mesa perto de onde estavam antes.

- Hey. Você prefere as verdes? – ele perguntou, com uma maçã vermelha acabada na mão. – Eu prefiro as vermelhas... Pois é, vamos começar então...

- Então, uma semana depois de você se mudar da Vila dos Elfos, o ministério entregou um livrinho contra lobisomens, pois havia boatos de que um lobisomem rondava por lá. E, COMO VOCÊ SUMIU, eu não tinha nada pra fazer, então até hoje sei o livrinho de cor. Então, eu tava pensando se você não quer escrever enquanto eu dito e como minha maçã.

- Perfeito.

Bobby ditou todo o seu conhecimento sobre o assunto, alcançando 1 metro de pergaminho. Remus ria a cada vez que experiências próprias eram ditas sem querer, deixando a garota confusa.

- Acabamos – Bobby disse, recolhendo seu material – Sabe, eu ainda to com fome... Eu vou pegar... Deixa eu ver... Vou pegar um cupcake. Isso. Cupcake azul. Quer que eu te traga um? – ela disse em pé, indo para as escadas.

- Aceito um sim. – ele começou a guardar o próprio material, enrolando com cuidado o trabalho.

Bobby foi de novo até seu dormitório, e pegou na bolsa dois cupcakes azuis, com enfeites diferentes. Verificou no espelho se tinha maça em seus dentes. Tinha. _Omg, que vergonha, será que ele viu? Acho que não, ele nem olhou pra minha cara enquanto escrevia... E eu nem abri a boca demais depois... E a luz nem tava tão boa... Calma, Bobby._ Retirou os dois pedaços de maça do dente e voltou para o Salão Comunal, encontrando Remus sentado no chão perto da lareira, onde ela estava sentada antes de começarem o trabalho. Remus examinava um pedaço de papel azul, e Bobby reconheceu como um resto do seu cupcake anterior. Ele aproximou o papel do rosto e deu uma longa fungada.

- Remus? – Bobby disse, sentando ao seu lado, começando a rir da cara do moço.

- Oi. – ele arregalou os olhos e jogou o papel rapidamente na lareira. Seu nariz tinha um pouco de glacê azul.

Bobby riu abertamente, e Remus ficou vermelho-tomate.

- Toma, seu esquisito. – ela entregou o cupcake da direita para ele. Ele deu uma mordida enorme – Caramba, é só ver doce que perde a postura, olha só sua cara, ta toda suja! – ela riu.

- Você também não pode falar nada, sua cara também não ta totalmente limpa não hein! – Remus riu de volta dando uma mordida final em seu cupcake.

- Isso esperto, nem saboreia o negocio – ela mordeu seu cupcake de novo, chegando no recheio.

Ela fez uma careta esquisitíssima e Remus soltou uma risada estridente. Ela começou a tossir, levantou de supetão, estalando metade de seu esqueleto, e cuspiu o cupcake na lareira – Blarrrrgh! Não é de blueberry caramba, é de alcaçuz! Blergh nherg, cof cof. Quer o resto do meu?

- Opa – ele tirou o resto do doce da mão dela enquanto ela sentava sobre os joelhos de novo, faminto. Engoliu tudo de uma vez, tirando o papel e jogando na lareira. Passou a mão no rosto, tirando uma camada de glacê e lambendo, só pra fazê-la rir.

Ela passou a mão no rosto também, mas com mais delicadeza e sem lamber, rindo do garoto – Tonto... Ta sujo aqui ainda – ela indicou no próprio rosto.

- Aonde? Aqui? – ele disse, passando a mão no lugar errado.

- Não, aqui.

Bobby se ergueu nos joelhos e se inclinou na direção dele. Colocou a mão no queixo dele e limpou com o polegar.

Ah, droga, por que ela fez isso.

Ele tinha ficado um pouco vermelho. Não porque ela o limpou, mas pelo fato de ela estar a centímetros do seu rosto, e ele estar sentindo uma imensa vontade de ir mais um pouquinho para frente e beijá-la. Ela, sentia o mesmo, só que estava 100 vezes mais vermelha.

Ele se inclinou um pouquinho para frente, sem acabar com a distancia. Olhou nos olhos dela, e admirou a cor que formavam àquela luz. Marrom-madeira, combinando com a luz do fogo que batia em seu rosto. Ela olhou para sua boca, e ele, vendo o olhar dela, não conseguiu se segurar mais. Levou sua mão até o queixo da moça, diminuiu o espaço entre os dois de vagar, primeiro localizando seu alvo, depois respirando o ar que ela soltou, e finalmente encostando os lábios, fechando os olhos. Ficaram naquela posição por alguns segundos, apenas sentindo a densidade de cada um. Ela escorregou sua mão até seus ombros, e ele a puxou para si colocando a mão em suas costas, e a que estava no queixo desceu até seu pescoço, apenas o polegar acariciando a bochecha de leve, agora beijando de verdade. As línguas faziam uma dança suave, explorando devagarzinho, cada canto da boca.

_Gosto de cupcake_, ambos pensaram.

Remus ficou feliz que ela não parou de beijar e foi embora, como esperou que ela fizesse. A parte de seu cérebro que estava atraído por Bobby ficou aquecida, enquanto a parte da razão dizia "seu idiota, você é um lobisomem e isso nunca vai dar certo. Pare de beijar antes que seja tarde demais pra resgatar o fiozinho da amizade". Com isso, ele obedeceu a sua consciência e parou, se afastando de leve, olhando nos olhos dela.

- Ok, isso foi estranho. Apesar de um jeito bom. Eu acabei de beijar meu melhor amigo, e agora eu vou pra cama e fingir que foi tudo uma ilusão da parte 'dorgas' do meu cérebro. Boa noite.

Com isso, ela levantou casualmente, e casualmente andou até as escadas, subindo para o casual dormitório feminino.

Remus, mesmo um pouco decepcionado, deu uma risadinha. Ela continuava a mesma. Passou a mão pelo cabelo, afofando a parte de cima. Ele não podia deixar-se abalar. Ouviu duas vozes gritando, e levou um susto com o barulho repentino e que se aproximava.

Sirius e James vinham correndo de um canto afastado da Sala Comunal vazia. Eles pularam em de cada lado, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto de cada um. Remus revirou os olhos, apoiando a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador.

- AHH DANAADO! – Sirius gritou à direita.

- "Cheeega! Eu não vou ficar com eeela! Ela é só minha amiga, infernoo!" – James disse, numa voz feminina.

- Não enche.

- Siiiiiiii, eles não formam um casal fofiiiinho? – James perguntou, ainda na voz feminina.

- Eu aaaacho, Jay!

- Vocês acham? Pois é, eu até pensaria no caso, se eu não tivesse essa simpática marquinha – Remus disse, ficando de pé e levantando a camisa, exibindo uma cicatriz grande e espessa nas costas, em forma de mordida – nem a simpática maldição que veio junto com ela. Se me dão licença, eu vou dormir.

James e Sirius pararam de sorrir. Os dois se sentiam mal por Remus e sua idéia idiota de que não podia ficar com ninguém por causa de seu problema. E se Bobby era tão amiga assim dele, ela tinha que entender. Eles se levantaram e foram para o quarto também. Ao chegar, Remus já estava na cama e de pijama.

- Vocês não vão continuar, não é?

- Não, a gente te entende. – Sirius disse, tirando a roupa.

- Mas isso não significa que a gente concorda com seu besteirol. Ela com certeza vai entender.

- Talvez até continue falando comigo, mas quem é suicida pra aceitar namorar com um lobisomem.

- UUUUU, tava pensando em namoro é? – James disse, já embaixo das cobertas. Remus enfiou o rosto no travesseiro.

- Ela beija bem? Por que se ela beija e você não quer, pode passar pra mim que eu quero. – Sirius disse, recostando a cabeça no próprio braço.

- Calado, você não vai ficar com ela.

- Olha só o ciúmes! – James riu.

- Humpf. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

- Noooite, lobinho apaixonado – James disse.

Sirius começou a rir alto quando Remus pulou de sua cama para a do amigo, caindo com tudo em cima de James, que ria também, apesar da dor dos murros do lobisomem.

No dormitório feminino, Bobby não conseguia dormir. Eles haviam se beijado, e foi tão mágico! Ela finalmente tinha conseguido o que sempre quis, e agora que tinha conquistado um beijo de Remus, ia ter que se afastar. Pois, apesar de tudo, Remus merecia coisa melhor.

Afinal, ele não merecia se apaixonar por uma lobisomem.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby acordou cedo, levando em conta que só conseguiu dormir à 1. Levantou da cama, fazendo um barulho com os joelhos e os ombros. Seria difícil disfarçar seus ossos estalantes de lobisomem. Ela foi até o banheiro e tomou um banho gelado relaxante. Hoje o dia ia ser _longo_. Sua cabeça girava um pouco, mas mesmo assim colocou o uniforme, pegou suas coisas, a mochila de comida que estava misteriosamente vazia, e foi para as cozinhas. E ela costumava gostar de sextas.

Não encontrou ninguém nos corredores, e ao chegar na cozinha, uma massa de elfos veio recebê-la. Não que ela não gostasse dos elfos, mas fez uma careta quando entrou e todas as vozinhas agudas de elfo se dirigiram à ela, todas de uma vez. Isso fez sua cabeça doer mais. Disfarçou, e tentou sorrir.

- Olá senhorita Bobby! Ammm, a senhorita está passando mal? Está fazendo uma careta entranha... Enfim, veio pegar suprimentos? Bibky ajuda! – a elfinha veio com seus grandes olhos cor-de-rosa, uma toalhinha de chá cobrindo o corpo, quase como um vestidinho de renda.

- Na verdade Bibky, eu não vim só pra pegar suprimentos, mas será que você podia me fazer um café da manha bem reforçado, se não for atrapalhar, é claro? – Bobby disse, colocando as mãos do bolso da capa.

Os elfos pareceram ter um orgasmo ali mesmo e foram saltitantes, todos concentrados em alguma comida para Bobby. Bibky a pegou pela mão e a levou a uma pequena mesinha de pedra, onde já haviam algumas coisas preparadas, como panquecas com xarope de bordo, bacon, pão, queijos de vários tipos, salada de frutas, ovos e etc. Bobby sentou, rindo, e começou a comer. Quanto mais comia, mais comida aparecia à sua frente. E ela comia tudo, pois tinha que comer o maximo que podia. Lembrava fisicamente de como sentiu fome da primeira vez que se transformou pelas cicatrizes, leves agora, no braço, causadas pelas mordidas que dera em si mesma. Ela não sabia se ia conseguir continuar com esse segredo e essa nova vida por muito tempo sozinha, mas não tinha opção.

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos e ficou com a panqueca metade na boca, metade fora, paralisada, quando o quadro das frutas girou e a ultima pessoa que queria ver naquele momento entrou.

Michael Jackson.

Mentira, foi o Remus mesmo.

Ele ficou igualmente paralisado quando a viu lá, com a panqueca na boca, escorrendo xarope lentamente da superfície da massa até o prato, os olhos arregalados, sentada na mesa de pedra que geralmente sentava quando acordava cedo de mais ou precisava comer bastante, parecendo uma criança quando é pega fazendo alguma coisa muito errada. Os dois ficaram naquela posição, com os elfos pulando à sua volta, até que Bibky pegou a mão de Remus.

Ela puxou o garoto com dificuldade até a cadeira à frente de Bobby. Não quebraram o contato visual nenhuma vez. A menina botou a panqueca pra dentro da boca, deixando apenas os lábios sujos de xarope de bordo, como se tivesse passado gloss, e um pinguinho no queixo. Remus resistiu ao impulso de esticar a mão de passar o dedo na gotinha.

- Me desculpe por ontem – os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo, numa perfeição tão sincronizada que se tivessem combinado, não sairia tão mágico, soltando o ar que não tinham percebido que seguravam.

Ambos sorriram e soltaram uma risadinha pelo nariz. Ele pegou o prato que um elfo ofereceu e se endireitou na cadeira, fazendo uma costela estalar baixinho, mas não o suficiente para Bobby não ouvir.

Bobby limpou a garganta – Remus, sobre ontem, se importa se fingirmos que nada aconteceu?

O sorriso de Remus vacilou quase imperceptivelmente – Ah, er, ã... Claro! Digo, sem problemas. De qualquer forma seria melhor assim – ele deu um sorriso de lado.

Quando ela retribuiu seu sorriso, um pedaço de seu cérebro idiota reproduziu o som de uma bexiga soltando o ar. _Muito engraçado, agora pare, mente lesada_.

- Por que acordou tão cedo? Pensei que garotos nunca acordassem antes das 7 – ela disse, voltando a atenção para as panquecas.

- Te pergunto o mesmo, são 6 horas agora. – ele checou o relógio.

- Eu perguntei primeiro.

- Acordei com uma fome tremenda. Você? – ele voltou a olhar pro bacon com ovos que tinha em seu prato.

- Também, mas eu sempre acordo. Acho que foi... – ela mesma se cortou a voz diminuindo até sumir. Colocou o ultimo pedaço de panqueca desnecessariamente grande, que podia ser dividido em 3, na boca, propositalmente.

- Foi...? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, agora olhando pra ela de novo.

Ela apontou pra boca cheia, parecendo um esquilo meigo, e soltou um grunhido, com dificuldade pra mastigar. Ele riu.

- O que vai fazer depois da aula? – Remus perguntou, pegando um pãozinho e a manteiga.

- Hm... – ela levantou a mão na frente dele, e ele observou sua garganta engordar e emagrecer de novo. Ela tossiu – Hm... Eu tenho trocentos deveres pra fazer, se der tempo depois, acho que vou tirar uma soneca.

Ele sorriu. Os dois comeram juntos até não agüentarem mais. Quando saíram da cozinha, ambos com a barriga doendo, já estava quase na hora da primeira aula. Remus acompanhou Bobby até seu dormitório para ela guardar a bolsa com os "suprimentos". Depois que ela reapareceu nas escadas, eles foram juntos até as masmorras para a aula de Poções, e quando chegaram, Remus pôde ver o olhar malicioso dos amigos recair sobre os dois, mas fingiu que não viu.

Na sala, Remus sentou-se do lado esquerdo de James, quando Sirius se sentou no direito. Bobby sentou-se na primeira mesa ao lado de Dorcas Meadowes e Lily Evans. Bobby geralmente se sentava sozinha na ultima fileira, mas como Victoria Diggory, que geralmente sentava com as outras duas e por algum motivo não estava lá hoje, as meninas a chamaram pra sentar com ela. Sempre que Bobby precisava entrar em um grupo para o trabalho, e a aula não era com a Lufa-Lufa, as três garotas a recebiam bem, uma vez que Bobby dividia o dormitório com Lily e Victoria. Quando tinha aula com a Lufa-Lufa, sempre fazia com seu melhor-amigo-lufano Austin Abberly.

- Ei, você viu a Vic? – Lily se esticou por cima de Dorcas pra falar com Bobby.

- Eu não, por que? A ultima vez que eu vi ela foi de noite quando eu fui dormir.

- Eu não vi ela hoje em lugar nenhum, de manha quando acordei ela não tava lá, nem você, achei que tinham saído juntas ou algo assim... Mas se ela não tava com você...

- Vocês já procuraram na enfermaria? Depois dessa aula, se quiserem eu vou com vocês até lá.

- Ah, não pensei nisso. Ok então.

A aula passou rápido, e as três foram verificar a enfermaria no intervalo entre as aulas. Não acharam. As outras aulas do dia passaram voando e logo o almoço chegou. Lily e Dorcas foram atrás de Victoria e Bobby foi direto para o Salão Principal. Sentou no lugar de sempre: o canto. Remus chegou antes dos outros dois marotos e se sentou do lado de Bobby.

- Hey – ele saudou, e logo começou a se servir.

Ela olhou espantada quando ele colocou metade do espaguete que tinha na mesa em seu próprio prato – Caramba, mesmo depois de tudo que a gente comeu no café você consegue comer tudo isso? Wow.

- Falou aquela que tem 4 bifes de carne no prato. Eu preciso repor rápido ok.

- Calado. – ela disse colocando um pedaço de carne na boca.

Sirius e James chegaram e sentaram na frente dos dois, ambos com uma cara maliciosa no rosto. Tiraram o sorrisinho insolente com o olhar mortífero de Remus e começaram a se servir.

- Ei Carnival, você tava falando com a Evans na aula e depois da aula também. Você é amiga dela? – James perguntou.

- Não me chama assim.

- Qualé, eu procurei em um livro de origens, seu nome significa Carnaval em italiano. É amiga dela ou não?

- Não vou responder nada enquanto me chamar assim – ela disse, com um bife na bochecha.

- Argh, ta bom, Carnevale. É ou não?

- Qual era mesmo a pergunta? – Bobby olhou pra ele, com uma cara inocente, fazendo Remus e Sirius segurarem uma risadinha, enquanto James perdia a paciência.

- Você é ou não é amiga da Evans? – ele repetiu, com uma paciência forçada.

- Acho que sim né, eu divido o quarto com ela e com a Victoria desde o primeiro ano. – ela respondeu, com um sorriso de canto.

- Aaah, então era você a outra garota que ficava no quarto com as duas. Eu sabia que tinha mais uma, mas achei que fosse uma espécie de vampira anti-social, já que nunca via ela. – Sirius concluiu.

O sorriso saiu do rosto de Bobby e ela pegou mais um bife, e um pouco de purê. Remus lançou um olhar mortal para Sirius e James deu uma cotovelada em seu estomago.

- Auch! Foi uma piada!

- Ca-ham. – ele limpou a garganta – Já que você divide o quarto com ela, ela já falou alguma coisa sobre mim?

- Jááá, _muuuitas _vezes – Bobby tinha uma gota de sarcasmo na voz.

- É SÉRIO? QUE QUE ELA DISSE? – os olhos do moreno brilharam por trás das lentes grossas, e ele se debruçou sobre a mesa colocando o rosto a centímetros do dela, chamando um pouquinho de atenção.

Remus não gostou nadinha da distancia entre os dois.

- Ham, por onde começar... Que você é um insuportável, que você deu em cima dela de novo, que ela não suporta mais olhar na sua cara, que ela quer sumir toda vez que te vê no corredor, e que você é uma das pessoas mais irritantes do universo, e o quanto o-

- Chega. Já entendi. – ele murmurou.

Ele sentou de novo na mesa, com uma tromba no rosto, enquanto os dois outros marotos riam da cara dele.

- Já falei pra você desistir. – Remus disse, garfando uma almôndega.

- Concordo. Eu conheço ela, ela realmente parece cansada.

- Não vou perder a esperança. Um dia ela desiste de se fazer de difícil. – James murmurou, pegando um pouco mais de frango.

Um silencio constrangedor se instalou ali, enquanto os quatro só comiam. Sirius, o primeiro a acabar de comer, puxou assunto.

- E vocês dois hein? Como estão? Digo, como um casal? – ele apoiou o queixo nas duas mãos entrelaçadas.

Bobby deixou os talheres caírem no prato e endireitou a coluna, fazendo alguns ossos estalarem alto. Encarou o moreno de olhos cinza com um olhar ameaçadoramente calmo.

- Não somos um casal. – Remus resmungou.

James começou a gargalhar – Próxima piada!

Bobby passou seu olhar de Sirius, que já estava ficando assustado, para James, que parou de rir na hora. Tinha alguma coisa estranha nos olhos dela, no jeito que ela encarava os dele. As pupilas eram assustadoramente pequenas, quase não dava para ver. Davam a ela um ar estranhamente animal. Como se tivesse lido os seus pensamentos, as pupilas dilataram, rápido demais, ficando no tamanho normal. Ele percebeu que ela tinha passado todo esse tempo sem piscar. Ela passou o olhar de novo para Sirius e se levantou. Deu um sorriso gentil. Remus não entendeu _nada_.

- Olha, essa sessão olho no olho tava _muito_ interessante – ela soltou uma risadinha – mas, eu tenho mais coisa pra fazer além de olhar pro rostinho sensual dos dois. Tchau Remus. – ela se virou enquanto apertava de leve o ombro do amigo, que curvou os lábios para ela.

Sirius e James olharam enquanto ela se distanciava e saia do salão. Encararam Remus.

- _O_ _que_ foi isso? – o lobisomem perguntou.

- Sorte sua que ela não ficou te olhando com o olhar sinistro dela. Meeeeeeeu, ele nem piscou! – Sirius sussurrou para Remus.

- Tem alguma coisa estranha com os olhos da sua namorada. Eu já vi aquele tipo de olhar em algum lugar, só não lembro aonde...

- Que que tem o olhar dela? – Remus disse, se levantando do banco junto com os outros.

- Sei lá, só sei que dá medo. Com aquela calma assustadora, tipo, a pupila dela é _muito_ pequena. Parece um animal ou coisa assim. Um leão, ou um lo- Sirius não conseguiu completar a frase.

Um garotinho passou correndo por eles, gritando que tinham explodido uma bomba de bosta no corredor do sétimo andar. Isso desestabilizou o assunto.

- Bom, mudando o rumo da conversa, me diz como foi seu encontro com ela hoje de manha. – James disse, passando um braço pelo ombro do amigo.

- Não foi um encontro. Foi totalmente sem querer, eu fui tomar meu café especial e tcha-nam, ela tava lá tomando café. Perguntou se a gente podia fingir que o beijo de ontem não existiu.

James tirou o braço do ombro dele – E você, idiota, disse que podia.

- Que tal, por favor, pela primeira vez do dia, a gente falar alguma coisa que não tenha a Bobby envolvida no meio? – Remus disse, revirando os olhos.

Eles caminharam até os jardins, e lá ficaram. No dormitório feminino, Bobby fez todos os deveres que tinha, não deixou nenhum sobrar. Quando terminou, ainda faltavam 3 horas para ter que sair com McGonnagall, então esvaziou a bolsa com os suprimentos e tirou uma soneca. Duas horas depois, começou a se arrumar.

- Você é um babaca. – Sirius disse, enquanto eles rastejavam pelo chão de terra, as 23:40.

- Calado.

- Ele tem razão.

- Se você continuar assim, vai acabar sozinho, com 8 gatos vira-latas e uma cesta de tricô. – Sirius afirmou, fazendo Remus bufar.

As 23h, Bobby se dirigiu à sala de Minerva, com um robe peludo cobrindo o corpo. Bateu na porta, mas ao invés da professora a convidar pra entrar, ela saiu da sala.

- Pronta? – McGonnagall perguntou.

- Não. Mas enfim. Aonde vamos? – ela perguntou enquanto seguia a professora.

- Você vai ver.

Bobby deu de ombros enquanto as duas iam devagar em direção aos jardins. Ela ficou bem confusa quando as duas se aproximaram do Salgueiro Lutador e a professora se transformou em um gato. O felino andou pelas raízes da arvore com cuidado para não ser jogada longe. Bobby ficou imaginando o quão cômico seria se a Professora McGonnagall fosse acertada por um dos galhos e saísse voando daquele jeito dos desenhos animados, onde o gato sai girando pelo ar, gritando com sua voz manhosa, até que cai na água, de onde ele sai com um pulo mágico, com os pelos eriçados e as presas à mostra. E ai estava ela, tava demorando para aparecer: a imaginação deficiente de Bobby. Enfim, a gata foi até um pequeno nó de raízes e o girou. A boca de Bobby foi até o chão quando o Salgueiro Lutador parou de lutar. Isso mesmo: ele estava paralisado. Ela gostaria de ter uma câmera para filmar. A gata entrou em um buraco escondido entre as raízes, que passaria facilmente um homem adulto, e Bobby a seguiu. Sentiu os pulmões se contraírem quando o chão sumiu no meio da escuridão e não conseguiu gritar por falta de ar.

Caiu com um baque no chão de terra e percebeu que sua boca estava aberta em um grito mudo. Fechou-a e se levantou, mas se arrependeu. Bateu a cabeça com tudo no teto de terra também, e viu ao longe a varinha da professora emanando uma luz fraca, pela distancia. Se apressou em pegar sua própria varinha no bolso, sussurrando "_Lumus_" para ela. Apertou o passo e alcançou McGonnagall. Parecia que o túnel não tinha fim, ela andava, andava, andava e nunca chegava. O pior era andar rápido e dobrada no meio. Suas costas já doíam pelos ossos que estavam já se preparando para a transformação, _e com aquela passagem extremamente confortável, quase que a dor passou_. Xingou baixinho quando o túnel virou uma subida, e ela escorregou, engolindo um pouco de terra. _Blarg_. Continuou subindo, e a passagem diminuiu mais ainda, mas então não estava mais em um túnel de terra.

Reconheceu o lugar imediatamente. A Casa dos Gritos. Desde a primeira viagem à Hogsmeade ela ficara interessada pela estranha construção. Costumava ter um caderno de anotações só para seus estudos sobre a Casa. No fim do ano passado tinha conseguido passar pela densa camada de arame farpado e a primeira cobertura de feitiços que protegiam a casa, mas a segunda camada, a que ficava tão próxima que Bobby podia ver o tipo de madeira – tronco de pinheiro –, era extremamente protegida. Tinha todos os feitiços de quebra de barreiras que conseguiu achar na biblioteca anotados no caderno, e nenhum funcionou. Sorriu.

Bobby deu uma olhada de onde estava. O papel de parede foi o que mais chamou sua atenção. Estava com alguns rasgos feitos por garras, e em alguns lugares tinha um liquido vermelho suspeito que ela torceu com todas as forças para não ser sangue. Sangue. Opa. Tinha sangue por todo o quarto, sangue seco. Em alguns pontos mais seco que outros, mas o mais recente deveria estar lá a pelo menos um mês. Os móveis estavam aos pedaços, e ela podia notar mordidas por todos eles. Não havia nenhuma luz, apenas a que saia de sua varinha e a da professora – as janelas estavam completamente tapadas por grossas tabuas de madeira, que também tinham ranhuras e sangue. Tudo isso era _muuuuito_ suspeito.

A professora andou até ela e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a levantar, já que estava vendo tudo agachada.

- Existe outro lobisomem em Hogwarts, e ele geralmente fica aqui, na Casa dos Gritos. Na verdade, ela era apenas uma casa abandonada normal, e Dumbledore fez questão de pessoalmente plantar os rumores de fantasmas pelo vilarejo, para que ninguém tentasse entrar. E se for procurar, descobrirá que o Salgueiro Lutador foi plantado no ano em que o aluno entrou. Albus deu uma chance, muito bem merecida, pois o garoto é um ótimo aluno. Ele vem aqui há 5 anos, todo santo mês. Existe uma possibilidade, mesmo que pequena, que vocês não se encontrem. Eu ainda não tive oportunidade de avisar ao aluno que ele agora tem uma companheira de Lua. Então, você vai ficar trancada no andar de cima, e ele no de baixo, pois talvez ele não queira ser revelado. Então, vamos subir.

Elas foram em direção à um corredor detonado como o quarto que estavam, e no final, havia uma escadaria, que tinha alguns degraus faltando. Subiram com cuidado, e Bobby deu uma olhada no seu novo quarto. Era levemente menos estragado que o primeiro, com um pequeno divã com a espuma retirada no canto, uma mesinha de centro toda roída e um armarinho com as dobradiças vazias. Se virou para encarar a professora, que tinha um ar macabro com a pouca luz do quarto. A mulher se virou e ficou na porta, dizendo alguns encantamentos baixinho. Como o quarto não tinha porta (não mais), não tinha nada que a escondesse se o outro lobisomem aparecesse. A professora tentou passar pela barreira, mas tudo o que consegui foi um choque leve.

- Bem, funciona. Como já sabe, a transformação começa a meia noite, e você volta ao normal quando o sol nascer. Volto para buscá-la assim que ele nascer. Boa sorte, querida.

E com isso, deu meia volta e desceu as escadas. Bobby olhou para um relógio bem no alto da parede, onde não podia alcançar. Marcava exatamente 23:38. 22 minutos restantes de pura agonia e aflição e curiosidade. Sentou no divã e pensou na penca de informações que recebeu. Então estava tudo explicado! Todo seu incrível mistério sobre a Casa dos Gritos. Estava aliviada por saber a verdade. Os gritos sem duvida vinham do lobisomem, e não de fantasmas e almas. Ela sabia o quando doía por dentro não ter ninguém para atacar e ter que se morder por pura frustração. Era um fato, tudo aquilo era extremamente excitante. E o outro lobisomem? Caraaaaaamba, ela queimou os miolos para saber quem era. A professora disse que ele vinha até a casa há 5 anos todo o mês, e que o Salgueiro foi plantado no ano em que ele entrou, então isso significava que ele estava em seu ano. Pensou nas possibilidades. Havia aquele menino da sonserina, que era todo sombrio e esquisito, sem nenhum amigo, o tal de Severus Snape. Mas ele não tinha nenhuma cicatriz que pudesse se dar ao fato de que era um lobisomem. Tinha o garoto dorminhoco da – não, nenhuma cicatriz aparente. As únicas pessoas que lembrava que tinham algumas cicatrizes leves no rosto eram...

Seu sorriso de ansiedade se apagou. Não conseguiu concluir o raciocínio pois ouviu barulho de passos e vozes de leve no andar de baixo. Sussurrou "_Nox_" para a varinha, que se apagou. Mas, não era apenas uma voz, eram mais de uma, precisamente três. O outro lobisomem havia chegado, e tinha companhia.

- Eu nem gosto de gatos. – uma voz que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar disse.

- Não importa, com o tempo você aprende a amar eles.

Bobby deixou a varinha cair no chão, fazendo um barulho evidente. As vozes no andar de baixo pararam.

Não podia ser. Não ele. Remus era um lobisomem. [aslkndljcn ownfo nsapk mdnfln pijqw pkf mpk cm pi kçn qedp knq pkf]. E ela sabia que não eram nem Sirius ou James. Tudo fazia sentido agora, como um grande quebra cabeça. E a ultima peça, por acaso, era a pequena lua que pendia em seu pescoço. Sentiu seus olhos pesados, mas não iria chorar. Retirou o colar do pescoço, e encarou o pingente. _Remus, que engraçado_. Levantou para pegar a varinha caída um pouco mais a frente do divã, e ficou parada, estática, com a varinha em uma mão e o colar na outra.

- Tem alguém aí? – ela ouviu Remus dizer, e ouviu os passos dos três garotos subindo a escada quando não houve resposta.

Remus foi o primeiro a chegar e ficou paralisado, a varinha em posição de ataque meio incerta no lado. Sua boca abriu um pouco, seria imperceptível se Bobby não estivesse olhando para ela. James e Sirius chegaram juntos, e pararam um de cada lado de Remus, na mesma posição dele, os dois com a varinha acesa com uma luz maior que a dela fazia.

- Que é que você ta fazendo aqui? – Sirius quebrou o silencio, piscando um pouco depois do choque.

- E como você _chegou_ aqui? – James também se pronunciou.

- Você descobriu tudo, não é? – Remus disse, deixando a mão da varinha cair ao seu lado.

Bobby recuou um passo, balançando levemente a cabeça. Como pode não perceber? Ele tinha _exatamente os mesmos sintomas que ela_. Os ossos que estalavam. As cicatrizes. A fome interminável. Ela estava se sentindo bem boba agora. E o que mais a desesperava era que não conseguia falar nada. Sabia que se abrisse a boca, começaria chorar. Fechou os olhos e tentou normalizar a respiração. Abriu novamente, e olhou para o teto, depois novamente para Remus. Ele parecia tão arrasado. E os dois atrás deles, tão... Frustrados.

- Eu sabia que você era inteligente, mas eu achei que teria pelo menos algumas semanas, pra me preparar pra contar e... Ah esquece isso. Eu... _Eu posso explicar Bobby_.

Ele tentou entrar no quarto, mas sentiu um leve choque percorrer seus membros. _Ah não_. Ele olhou para Bobby. Ela parecia tão... Tão... Ele não conseguiu decifrar a expressão dela. Não era raiva, isso ele podia afirmar. Era quase como _medo_. E aquela barreira de proteção só comprovava um pouco mais isso. Sirius e James se entreolharam. _Lascou-se_.

- _Bobby_. Bobby, não precisa disso! Você sabe que eu nunca te machucaria na minha forma humana! Bobby, _por favor_, fala alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa. Você tá me deixando nervoso. Eu não sou um monstro Bobby! _Não-sou-um-monstro_._ Por favor._ – ele suplicou, quase para convencer a si mesmo.

Ele olhou pra ela com o maximo de força que conseguia, como se pudesse passar seus pensamentos para ela. Ele sabia que seria assim. Sempre era. Passou a mão pelos cabelos, desarrumando ainda mais.

- Carnevale, eu conheço ele há 5 anos! Ele _não é_ um monstro. E sei que ele nunca machucaria você. – James disse, tentando convencer a menina.

Bobby respirou fundo mais uma vez. Apertou com mais força o colar em sua mão.

- E eu o conheço há 12 anos. Nunca disse que ele é um monstro. – ela disse tentando controlar o maximo sua voz, mas esta saiu trêmula.

Remus suspirou em alívio.

- Então pra que essa barreira? Tira esse negocio pra eu conversar melhor com você, Bobby.

- Não posso. Foi a McGonnagal que colocou o feitiço. – ela disse.

- E por que ela fez isso?

Ela colocou a varinha no bolso do casaco junto com o colar. Afrouxou o laço do roupão peludo. Não ligava que os dois garotos mais safados de Hogwarts e o amor da sua vida iriam vê-la apenas de top. Por um segundo, Sirius pensou que ela iria ficar nua ali para eles, mas isso não faria sentido nenhum. Era como pegar a lógica da vida, amassasse até virar uma bolinha e chutar o mais longe que podia. Remus fez uma cara estranha. Não queria que os dois amigos vissem a garota em roupas menores. James desviou o olhar. Ela passou as mangas para baixo, e as deixou penduradas pelos cotovelos. Se virou de costas, e retirou o cabelo das costas. Os olhos de Sirius não podiam estar maiores. Remus levou a mão aos cabelos novamente, e James não resistiu a curiosidade.

Na asa das costas se exibiam 28 pequenas cicatrizes, formando uma mordida horrível. As cicatrizes estavam avermelhadas, e em dois pontos tinham sangue seco, que devia ter escorrido mais cedo, e se escondia na barra do top frente única da garota. James assobiou em choque. Remus soltou a respiração.

- Você também é um lobisomem.


End file.
